rackliffelikespurplesshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of a Wolf
This is the season 1 finale of Show, and the first episode written by myself. Enjoy! Script *(Episode begins with Rack, US, NH, and Rig on an airplane. NH is forcing Rack to stare out the window.) *NH: Look at it! *Rack: No! I’m afraid of heights! *NH: Look at it! *US: NH, stop annoying Raclk. I’m trying to sit and stare at the chair in front of me, but you keep distracting me. *NH: But it’s fun! *(A stewardess walks up.) *Stewardess: Sir, please control your dog, or else we’ll have to have him wait outside. *Rack: Outside? But we’re on a plane. *Stewardess: Please don’t question our logic. Have a nice flight. *(The Stewardess leaves.) *NH: Why are we on a plane again? *US: Because the town ran out of bacon popcorn and the nearest place to get it is in Denver. *(Rig interrupts.) *Rig: My ears keep popping! *(Pink bubble gum bubbles pop out of Rig’s ears.) *NH: I’m going to pretend that didn’t happen. *Rack: So… any stories to pass the time? *Rig: OOOO OOOO OOOO, I know! I was going to tell how NH and I met 2 weeks ago but I got interrupted! *US: Yeah, how did you meet? With Rack too. *Rack: I never told you? *Rig: I’ll tell the story! Once upon a time… *NH: No, if anyone’s telling the story, it’s me. It all began a long time ago, deep in the forest… *(Flashback to a bunch of wolf puppies playing in the forest.) *Wolf 1: Let’s play run on all fours! Last one to that tree over there is a dog! *(The wolves run.) *NH: Wait, I want to play too! *(NH is revealed to be a lot smaller than the rest despite being the same age.) *Wolf 1: Yeah right. You’re too small to play, runt! *NH: I am not a runt! I just grow differently! *Wolves (all): Runt of the litter! Runt of the litter! *NH: It’s hereditary! I’ll show you all! Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I can’t do anything! I’ll rule you all! *(They all laugh.) *NH: Shut up! *(NH runs away and pouts to himself as he walks alone.) *NH: Stupid bigger wolves. They can’t do anything. I’ll show them! I’ll become an evil genius and enslave the world!... or at least become mayor of that human town over there. *(NH walks into the town.) *NH: yeah, and I’ll wage ware against the squirrels, and ban baths, and build a statue of myself! *(A human walks up to him.) *Human: Hey little guy! What are you doing here? I know the perfect place for you. *(The human picks up NH.) *NH: Let me down! *(Later. NH gets put into a pen with a bunch of dog puppies.) *NH: It’s incredibly smelly here. Let me out! *Rig: Hewwo! *NH: Who are you? *(Rig starts talking really fast.) *Rig: I’m Rig! I was at this big place that was painted red with a bunch of funny looking animals! There was a pig and a cow and a duck and some weird animal called Murray! I thought the pig was bacon so I bit him and now I’m here cuz they said I was too crazy! *NH: I can imagine. *Rig: Do you like pie? I like pie! I like apple pie, but only the green apples! And I like tire pie, and strawberry pie and Rig pie! That’s me! I like to dress up as pie sometimes, but I don’t taste good! *NH: I am a wolf, not a dog. I don’t belong here! Let me out you stupid humans! *(Meanwhile outside Rack’s house. Rack is carrying a package down the street. US walks by in a suit.) *Rack: Hello lady I never met before who isn’t mayor! *US: Hello good sir. I would love to chat but I’m late for my business meeting. *Rack: Okie dokie. *(Rack walks into his house and opens the package. He reads the cover.) *Rack: Robo Dog 7000. *(Rack takes it out of the box and puts the batteries in.) *Rack: I always wanted my own dog, and now I have a cheap metal and plastic imitation to fill the gap! *(Rack turns it on.) *Robo Dog: Ruff! *Rack: Hello doggie! Want to be pet? *(It growls and bites Rack’s finger.) *Rack: Ow! Bad doggie! *Robo Dog: Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff!!! *(It sparks and explodes. It’s head shoots out the window at high speed.) *Rack: Aw. *(Cut to US in a business meeting.) *US: As you can see from these charts, sales this year have… *(The robot heads smashes through the window and hits US on the head.) *US: Bring me my bacon, NOW! *(Cut back to Rack.) *Rack: Oh well. Since robot dogs don’t work for some reason, time to get a real one!... Why am I talking to myself? *(Later. Rack walks into the pet store as Rig is still talking to NH.) *Rig: …but I don’t think ice cream pie is really good unless it has tire sprinkles on it! What pie do you like?! *NH: I’d like you to shut up. *Rig: Oooo, never had that before. *(Meanwhile, Rack talks to an employee.) *Rack: I came here to get a puppy because robots hate me. Can you help? *Employee: What? Nevermind. Anyways, we have plenty of puppies over here! Come check them out! *(Rack approaches the pen and looks at the puppies. Rack picks up NH.) *NH: Put me down human! *Rack: Aw, this puppy is so adorable! *NH: I am a wolf! Not a dog! *Rack: What breed is he? *NH: I am a wolf! *Employee: I don’t know. We found him on the street talking to himself. *Rack: Aw, he’s so cute! I think I’ll take him! *NH: Me, live with you?! I’ll never live with this human! *(NH sees Rig’s face pressed against the gate with a creepy smile.) *NH: On second thought, I guess it can be worse. *(Rack pays the store and heads home with NH. He sets him down on the floor in his house.) *Rack: This is where I live! Now you live here too! *NH: But where are the bushes, and the trees, and the evil squirrels? *Rack: Silly, those aren’t here! *NH: I hate it! *Rack: Glad you love it! *NH: Ugh. *Rack: You wanna see the back yard? *NH: I could care less. *(Rack takes NH outside.) *Rack: Here it is, doggie. *NH: Wolf. *Rack: Have fun doing dog things! I’m gonna make me a sandwich! *(Rack leaves. Noise is heard in the bushes.) *NH: What’s that? If you’re a squirrel, get ready to be destroyed NH-style! *(NH looks into the bush and Rig pops out.) *Rig: Hi! *NH: Rig! What are you doing here?! *Rig: I saw you left with that human so I chewed my way out of the gate and hitchhiked a garbage truck over here so I can play with you! *NH: So I’m stuck with the human AND you? Hmm… you want to play a game, eh? *Rig: Yes! *NH: Okay. It’s called servant. You will be my Evil Intern of DOOM for life. You have to do whatever I say. Okay? *Rig: Okie Dokie! *Rack (from inside): Doggie, I got some kibble for you! *NH: Oh and another thing. Don’t let the humans find out about you. Now go hide in a dumpster or whatever you do in your free time. *Rig: Yay, play time! *(Rig runs off and NH heads inside. End flashback.) *NH: The end. *(US is snoring, and wakes up.) *US: Boring! That wasn’t scary! *Rack: Um, I think you got the episodes mixed up. *US: Huh? *Rack: Nothing. *NH: Well now that you know the story, leave me alone. *Rack: Okie dokie doggie! *NH: Wolf! The story even explained… nevermind. *Rig: Now it’s time for me to tell the story about how I learned to fly. *''THE END'' *Rig: Oh, okay. Guess not. Credits Starring *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *Utter solitude as US *Rigbybestie1510 as Rig *Wolf children as Wolf children *Stewardess as Stewardess *Pet Store Employee as Pet Store Employee Writing *Written by: New Heathera *Additional Material: Utter solitude, Rigbybestie1510, Rackliffelikespurple, and everyone else on chat for unintended inspiration for lines. Thanks *To Utter solitude, Rigbybestie1510, and Rackliffelikespurple for being the inspirations to the corresponding characters, and Rack as the Show's creator. Category:Episodes